This invention relates generally to stepper motors and more particularly to control circuitry therefor.
In the use of stepper motors for driving elements in a machine such as, for example, a microfiche copier wherein the fiche is held in a fixture driven by a stepper motor to position selected frames of the fiche into a proper working position, it is often required to provide rapid stepping and acceleration of the motor. Many methods for the provision of such rapid operation are known, such as, the use of storage capacitors or transformer devices to supply over-current to the stepping motor windings. Such prior art methods, however, prove to be unsatisfactory in certain instances because of the need to provide such additional elements.